Castellan Rhylus
WARNING/ DISCLAIMER This page, though heavily redacted, still contains a sufficient amount of server spoilers!! If you like happy surprises, CLICK OFF NOW Origin Castellan Rhylus didn’t come from a noble household or the most prominent house of the Arcallian Chapter. In fact, he never dreamed of taking an authoritative role on Gallifrey. However, after his initiation into the Arcallian Academy at the age of eight, things started to change for Rhylus’ original plans of taking up a life as a professor in the Academy. His grades shot up to a First. In addition, his knowledge with technology, weaponry, and social reasoning made him a key candidate for a higher place among the Time Lords. Rhylus found favour with his professors, and often stayed late into the night with them, working on different topics. By the time he was 48, he was years ahead in his studies. He excelled in his studies in The Laws of Time, Touch Telepathy, Transcendental Dimensions, and Cosmic Science. Though Rhylus’ years at the Academy were long and hard, the long nights and tasking days driving him to near insanity, eventually, the day came for his graduation. Among with all of the other students, he was bonded with a Type 93 War TARDIS. While others just fell into other TARDIS Complements, Rhylus had proven himself to his superiors and was promoted to pilot of TARDIS Oblivion. He was expecting to be forced into the Time War. However, he was remarkably spared from the front lines, and left to protect Gallifrey itself as a member of the Chancellery Guard. Though he saw little conflict, Rhylus was at the front lines when Arcadia fell... Although, that wouldn’t come for some time... His first real surprise came at an unexpected moment... On the day of the graduation for the Prydonian Academy some time in the later Time War era, Rhylus received reports of a student who was absent, and had been found in the TARDIS repair bay. Rhylus questioned the identity of this student, as he had connects to very few of them... However, Rhylus left his post at the graduation, and moved quickly to the TARDIS repair bay in question. The journey lasted several minutes, but Rhylus moved quickly. Upon arriving, Rhylus hid himself, and watched the student. Surprisingly enough, he recognized her. RECADED Rhylus had done very well in his duties as a member of the Chancellery Guard. For his efforts, the High Council appointed him Castellan. With this role came the option to seek out council and to discuss with the other organizations of Gallifrey. This included the CIA. However, Rhylus had several issues of his own to bring up with the CIA... REDACTED Rhylus had always been a man of his word, that had not changed, nor will it ever. After returning to Gallifrey, Rhylus began to plot out to best way to take this “Professor” down. From reading up on the most recent Time Lord criminal records, Rhylus found that The Professor was a wanted man... After extensive months of planning, Rhylus’ opportunity presented itself... The Time Lords had been looking for the Professor when they weren’t looking for the thousands of other convinced criminal renegades. He had evidence a plenty stacked up against his name, though with only 6 murders to his name, it was hard for Rhylus to find enough reason for the Chancellery Guard to get involved-- after all, it wasn’t like The Professor was on Gallifrey and causing havoc. Until, he was... Like a lunatic, the Professor was spotted on Gallifrey about six months after Rhylus’ visit with REDACTED. Rhylus was immediately called in after the Professor started to get violent-- although Rhylus had started assembling his guards the very moment he saw the stolen TARDIS show up on the radars. With a few minutes spare time, Rhylus managed to arrive on the scene with haste, catching the Professor off guard. Unfortunately, before any shots could be fired, he escaped into his TARDIS and dematerialized, although, Rhylus wouldn’t leave it at that. Calling in Commander Onaval, the leader of a squadron of Battle TARDISes, Rhylus boarded Oblivion in addition to his guards boarding their respective TARDISes as well, and pursuing the renegade through the Vortex. Upon arriving, The Chancellery Guard was surprised to find that the Battle TARDISes had already started containing Daleks that were awaiting the return of the Professor. They claimed to be good, however no one bought it. While the Professor had already escaped into his TARDIS, the Daleks were terminated. The Professor was left vulnerable, but unfortunately alive. But one thing sparked Rhylus’ rage more than ever, and that was as the TARDIS dematerialized, he could have sworn by his two hearts that he saw the TARDIS drag a REDACTED into the Vortex with it... Rhylus knew a TARDIS when he saw one, and that was not just any old booth... However, shortly after returning to Gallifrey, the Time War reached an all-time high, and The Warrior-- a special incarnation of The Doctor-- broke into the Omega Arsenal and, with the help of his past and future incarnations, sent Gallifrey into a pocket universe, saving it from the Daleks and ending the bloodiest, and worst war in all of history. But the Time Lords came back, as they always do. REDACTED So, he arranged a meeting with the only person standing in his way-- The Director, head of the CIA... DATA REDACTED. FOR SPOILER FILE, PLEASE DM @SOMETHING or @VERITAS - IOTA - AEON - RHYLUS. THANK YOU But after that meeting, Rhylus has found a new purpose. With Gallifrey restored to her proper place in the stars, Rhylus knows that it’s only a matter of time before he leaves to finish his work. REDACTED Weaknesses Rhylus is a Time Lord that likes to look like he knows what he’s doing, but actually, anything beyond what his training would have covered, he looses all of the know-how she should have had. Rhylus is also blind in one eye, and because of a rare condition, it’s likely that he will at least be partially blind for all of his regenerations. Rhylus is not a good decision-maker and tends to want to follow his hearts over his training (Although I don’t mean that he’ll choose his favourite sci-fi book over his academical text books, though, I mean when it comes time to make rational decision about those he cares for his judgment ca, and will, be more affected than normal.) Rhylus can also be very stubborn at time, and takes his goals very seriously. He doesn’t like to be challenged. Paraphernalia Gallifreyan staiser pistol. Rhylus is also armed with a datapad for when he’s away from Oblivion (his TARDIS), and his glove is armed with a video communication system. He also has a sonic screwdriver, though he modified it to have a taser on the butt of the barrel. It’ll stun for a moment, but uses a lot of the charge, and it’s very powerful. Category:Time Lords Category:Chancellery Guard